


Yoruichi's Kinky Christmas

by kingnothing1996



Series: 2020 Favorites [3]
Category: Bleach
Genre: BDSM, Body Worship, Bondage, F/F, Kittenplay, Latex, Petplay, Rubber, Strap-Ons, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:08:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28139682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingnothing1996/pseuds/kingnothing1996
Summary: Christmas morning is always full of surprises, but Yoruichi never would have guessed she'd wake-up bound, gagged, and dressed as a latex kitten in the bedroom of Captain Unohana.
Relationships: Shihouin Yoruichi & Unohana Retsu
Series: 2020 Favorites [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2075328
Kudos: 11





	Yoruichi's Kinky Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays.  
> Edit 12/26/20: Tiyama, an amazing artist did a picture based off of this story https://twitter.com/tiyamamashuu/status/1342892937747652608

Christmas.

It wasn’t a holiday widely celebrated throughout the Soul Society (not yet at least), but many of the noble families had begun to observe the holiday.

Yoruichi was young enough to have grown-up with the holiday, and as the woman got older, her Christmas wishes had become more kinky.

One story she’d been told in her youth was that if someone were to wish on a shooting star on Christmas eve, their wish, no matter how abdured or impossible, would come true.

So, when Yoruichi was lucky enough to catch a glimpse of a shooting star just before she retired for the night, she’d quickly made her wish. Of course, being an adult now, she wasn’t expecting it to actually come true, but as she lay in her bed, she couldn’t help but smile at the idea of it actually coming true as she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

‘It can’t be morning already, can it?’ Yoruichi thought to herself as she awoke, only to find herself in a peculiar situation.

She found herself in what seemed to be a box, large enough for her to fit inside but not large enough for her to move around in it. Her whole body, with the exception of her eyes and mouth, seemed to be covered in a thick layer of rubber. Her arms and legs were bent, with the thick rubber keeping them in place, meaning that if Yoruichi were to try and walk, she’d be forced to crawl on her elbows and knees. In her mouth was what felt like a large ball gag, though she wasn’t completely sure of that, nor was she sure that on top of her head were a pair of rubber cat ears, though she was willing to bet she was right on that. She was also willing to bet that there was a cat tail attached to the rubber, she couldn’t prove it at the moment, but she was sure of it.

There was also a rubber blindfold over her eyes. Though she couldn’t see it, the bitchsuit was a shade of purple that matched her hair, with the insides of the ears a shade of black, and a festive bow was tied around her neck.

‘Alright, I’m stuck in a box, covered head to toe in rubber, and my arms and legs are bound.’ Yoruichi thought to herself. ‘So far this seems like my wish, all that’s missing is a sexy dom.’

A moment later Yoruichi heard the sound of paper being torn, followed by the top of the box being removed, and the four walls of the box falling to the ground, allowing Yoruichi to position herself on her elbows and knees.

“Oh my, now this is a surprise.”

Yoruichi froze when she heard a voice that sounded warm, almost maternal.

There was only one individual in the entirety of the Soul Society who sounded like that and could do this to Yoruichi.

Captain Unohana, one of the oldest and most respected Captains in the history of the Soul Society.

“I certainly wasn’t expecting to find a cute kitty wrapped up for me this morning.” She heard the older Captain say as she began to gently pet Yoruichi’s head. “How about we get rid of that blindfold.” She said as she reached down and pulled the blindfold off of Yoruichi, allowing her to see how the Fourth Division Captain was dressed.

The older Captain was clad in a black rubber bodysuit, with white rubber gloves that went up her arms ending just past her elbows, a matching pair of white boots reaching up to her thighs, and a white corset.

“Do you like my outfit?” She asked as she placed her hand under Yoruichi’s chin and slowly raised her head until she met her gaze.

Yoruichi simply nodded in response. While rumours had spread for years that Unohana was secretly a latex loving sadomasochist, she never expected to actually see that in person, let alone be on the receiving end.

That being said this was most likely a once in a lifetime opportunity, and Yoruichi wasn’t going to waste what would most likely be her only opportunity to engage in some rubber fun with Unohana.

Turning her gaze away from Unohana, Yoruichi glanced at the room. Unohana was seated on a bed, bent over as she slowly ran her rubber covered thumb along Yoruichi’s lips. The room was well furnished and Yoruichi assumed that this was the Fourth Division Captain’s personal quarters. Honestly Yoruichi was surprised by how normal the room was considering the position the two women were currently in.

Yoruichi’s attention was turned back to Unohana when she felt her wrap a finger around the bow around her neck and began to pull her forwards.

“Now, do you think you could be a good little kitten and shine up my boots?” Unohana asked as she reached behind Yoruichi’s head and unbuckled the ball gag, slowly pulling it out and setting it on the bed next to her.

“Yes Mistress.” Yoruichi said as she lowered her head, bringing her lips down to the toe of Unohana’s right boot before sticking out her tongue and beginning to slowly move her head upwards, leaving a trail of shiny drool behind her as she got to work.

“There’s no need to call me Mistress, Yoruichi.” Unohana said as she watched the bound woman coat her boot in her shiny spit. “I’d much prefer it if you call me your Goddess.”

“Of course, my Goddess.” Yoruichi corrected in between licks, mentally praying that the rubber hid her blush.

“Now the other boot.” Unohana ordered as she looked down and admired her now shiny boot.

Without hesitation Yoruichi shifted her attention to Unohana’s other boot.

“Good little kitten.” Unohana said as Yoruichi finished shining her other boot and rested her head on Unohana’s knee, looking up at her and awaiting her next order.

“It seems you can act like a kitten just fine.” Unohana said as she began to pet Yoruichi’s head. “But can you sound like a kitten?”

“Mmm, Nya~.” Yoruichi said as she pushed her head against Unohana’s hand.

“Good kitten.” Unohana said. “I bet you want to worship more than just my boots.” She said as she reached down and pulled Yoruichi up onto her bed. “So since you’re being such a good kitten, I’ll let you worship me, all of me.” She said as she rolled onto her stomach, displaying her shiny ass to Yoruichi.

Yoruichi scanned Unohana’s rubber figure as she made her way forwards slowly and somewhat awkwardly as she walked in the bitchsuit for the first time, Yoruichi stopped at Unohana’s boots, where she’d finished licking just moments ago, lowered her head, and began to slowly and lustfully lick her Goddess’s latex covered thighs.

Slowly Yoruichi made her way up her Goddess’s body, eventually closing her eyes as she became focused solely on worshipping her goddess like a good little kitten, so focused she didn’t even notice when Unohana flipped onto her back until she reached her breasts, where she tried to suck on Unohana’s rubber covered nipples like a kitten desperate for milk would.

Yoruichi had no idea how much time passed before she felt a tug on her bow and opened her eyes to see Unohana smiling as she pulled Yoruichi closer.

“Such a good little kitten, making her Goddess nice and shiny without a second's hesitation.” She said, “It seems you really wanted some milk from your goddess.” She added as Yoruichi blushed, now noticing how close the pair's faces were.

“Well, I’ll make a deal with you, I’ll give you some milk if I can get a taste of you.” Unohana said with a grin.

Without hesitation Yoruichi began to nod eagerly.

“Yes please my Goddess.” She said, nearly drooling at the mere thought of drinking Unohana’s milk.

With a smirk Unohana slowly dragged her hand over her crotch, causing the rubber to change shape into a large strap-on.

‘Oh wow.’ Yoruichi thought as she saw the rubber shifting shape, licking her lips in anticipation as she eyed the fake cock.

“Such an eager little kitten.” Unohana said as she leaned forwards and licked Yoruichi’s rubber covered cheek. “Now kitten, I want you to make this nice and wet.” Unohana said as she stroked her fake cock. “Do you think you can do that for me, kitten?”

“Yes my Goddess.” Yoruichi said as she crawled forwards and wrapped her lips around Unohana’s rubbery cock, slowly bobbing her head up and down as she coated it in a layer of drool.

“That’s enough.” Unohana said after a few moments. “Now get on your back.” She ordered, watching as Yoruichi raised her head and back away before laying down on her side and pushing herself over onto her back and spreading her legs.

“Good kitten.” Unohana said as she ran her hand over Yoruichi’s crotch, causing the rubber to retract and expose Yoruichi’s pussy. “Now beg.”

“Please fuck me.” Yoruichi said, lust heavy in her tone as she stared up at Unohana.

“I think you can do better than that.” Unohana replied as she teasingly ran her rubber coated fingers over Yoruichi’s crotch, who swallowed her last bit of pride before speaking again.

“Please fuck your slutty little kitten, nya~”

“Better,” Unohana said as she began to slowly push her false rubber shaft into Yoruichi’s pussy. “Much better kitten.” She said as she bent down and planted a kiss on Yoruichi’s cheek, followed by another, and another, and another as she continued to slowly push in her cock, leaving Yoruichi lustfully panting.

Slowly and sensually, Unohana began to thrust in and out as she continued to pepper Yoruichi’s rubber covered face and neck, purposefully avoiding her kitten's lips.

“That’s such a slutty look you have kitten.” Unohana said between kisses. “I’ll make sure to remember it.” She said as she began to thrust harder and faster, eliciting louder moans from Yoruichi.

“Maybe I should keep you like this, bound in rubber, ready to be used whenever I have the urge.” Unohana said her thrusts became even harder. “I bet you’d like to be my personal rubber whore, wouldn’t you kitten?”

“Yes, yes~!” Yoruichi moaned out.

“Then say it, say you want to become my personal rubber fucktoy.”

“Please Goddess Unohana, make me your personal rubber fucktoy,” Yoruichi panted out. “I’ll do anything for you my Goddess, I’m your slutty kitten!”

“Good girl.” Unohana said. “You may cum.”

“NNNYYYAAA~! Yoruichi let out a nearly ear splitting moan as she came, her juices dripping down onto Unohana’s suit.

“Good little kitten.” Unohana said as she waved her hand over Yoruichi’s face, making the rubber expand over her previously exposed eyes. Slowly she pulled out, letting Yoruichi lay still and continue panting as she recovered.

Shifting into a sitting position Unohana ran a hand over her breasts, causing the rubber to retract and expose her nipples as she reached down and gently lifted Yoruichi up.

“A promise is a promise kitten.” She said as she gently lifted the younger ex-captains head up and guided her towards her nipple. Without hesitation Yoruichi began to gently suck, drinking down the milk she’d been desperate for earlier.

“Good little kitten,” Unohana said as she gently pet Yoruichi’s head. “You’re a wonderful little present.” She said as she lowered her head and planted a soft kiss on Yoruichi’s forehead as the younger Captains eyelids began to slowly drop, the excitement of her morning so far catching up to her as she found herself drifting off to sleep.

“Ahh, all tuckered out kitten?” Unohana asked as she gently set the sleeping Yoruichi down onto the bed next to her. “Well, I suppose that’s a good thing, some of us captains still have duties to attend to today.” She said as she slowly ran her hands over Yoruichi’s arms and legs, causing the rubber keeping them folded to release.

Gently Unohana pushed Yoruichi’s legs together and folded her arms across her chest.

“Now sleeptight kitten, I’ll be back for you after.” She said as she placed her hands on Yoruichi and focused, causing the rubber forming her suit to leave her body and spread onto Yourichi, forming a shiny cocoon around the rubber kitten that would stay in place until their maker was ready to resume their fun.

Slowly Unohana dressed herself in her Captain’s robes, and was almost out the door before turning around and returning to her bed.

“Of course, how could I forget.” She said as she placed a hand on Yoruichi’s forehead, causing the blank rubber face of her cocoon to shift into a perfect recreation of Yoruichi’s face, with the slutty expression she had when she’d been fucked.

“There, that’s much better than a blank face.” Unohana said before leaving Yoruichi alone and helpless, not that the kitten knew it yet.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Twitter for updates on stories: https://twitter.com/kingnothing1996


End file.
